Hello! Project 2015 WINTER
|Cover = Hpdmhel-1.jpg |Cover size = 240 |Caption = Logo |artist = Hello! Project |start = January 2, 2015 |end = February 15, 2015 |released = |format = |recorded = |Last =Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 Special Countdown Live Concert }} Hello! Project 2015 WINTER is Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. It will place from January 2, 2015 to February 15, 2015. This concert tour was split into two concert series: *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ Setlists DANCE MODE!= #Medley ##Tokaikko Junjou ##Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! ##Tokai no Hitorigurashi ##Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? #MC #Say! Hello! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #Love together! - Berryz Koubou #I miss you - ℃-ute #TIKI BUN - Morning Musume '15 #Senobi - Juice=Juice #MC #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #MC #Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH - Morning Musume 12th Gen, ANGERME 3rd Gen, Country Girls #Say Yeah! ~Motto Miracle Night~ - Morning Musume '15 #MC #Jumper! - Up Up Girls (Kari) #Zenryoku! Pump Up!! - Up Up Girls (Kari) #MC #Onna no Sono - New Kenshuusei unit #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne - Juice=Juice #Erabareshi Watashitachi - Juice=Juice #MC #Ee ka!? - ANGERME #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! - ANGERME #Hello! Project Station Dance Club dance performance #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume '15 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume '15 #Love take it all - ℃-ute #Aitai Aitai Aitai na - ℃-ute #CLAP! - Berryz Koubou #Otakebi Boy WAO! - Berryz Koubou #Towa no Uta - Berryz Koubou #MC #cha cha SING |-|HAPPY EMOTION!= #I Know #Rival #MC1 #"Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne- Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC2 #MC3 #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #Uchouten LOVE - ANGERME #Wakuteka Take a chance - Morning Musume '15 #MC # - Featured Members ;Hello! Project *Morning Musume '15 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Country Girls **Tsugunaga Momoko **Yamaki Risa **Inaba Manaka **Morito Chisaki **Shimamura Uta **Ozeki Mai *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno **19th Gen: Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Niinuma Kisora, Danbara Ruru, Funaki Musubu **21st Gen: Saito Kana **22nd Gen: Asakura Kiki, Onoda Saori **Hello Pro Kenshuusei New Unit ***Fujii Rio ***Hirose Ayaka ***Nomura Minami ***Ogawa Rena ***Hamaura Ayano ***Taguchi Natsumi ***Wada Sakurako ***Inoue Rei ;Other Acts * *Kikkawa Yuu *Little♡H (Opening Act) *LoVendoЯ *THE Possible *Up Up Girls (Kari) Absentees The following members were scheduled to participate in the concert, but due to an injury or illness, they did not participate: *Suzuki Kanon of Morning Musume '15 sprained her left ankle, tearing a ligament. She is put on a 6 week break from physical performances and cannot participate in the concert tour.Staff. "「モーニング娘。’14　鈴木香音・佐藤優樹に関するお知らせ」" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Qki Official Blog. 2014-12-29. Concert Schedule Trivia *This is the first Hello! Project tour to feature 12th Generation Morning Musume, 3rd Generation S/mileage and the 2014 Country Girls line-up. This is also the first Hello! Project tour after Michishige Sayumi's graduation and with Yajima Maimi as the leader of Hello! Project. This is also the last Hello! Project tour for Berryz Koubou. * The medley at the beginning of the DANCE MODE! concert featured acrobatics performed by the members. * At the January 2 show, a new Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit and ANGERME 5/26 Budokan concert were announced. Gallery MKJMPzR.jpg| Morning Musume '15 6fjopjC.jpg| Berryz Koubou Eu0iMSd.jpg| ℃-ute LHShOWu.jpg| ANGERME B6N3sDy.jpg| Juice=Juice DC6FlaC.jpg| Country Girls References External Links *Concert Schedule Category:2015 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts in Category:C-ute Concerts in Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Musume Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In